Significance
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: An action that has been taken for granted time and time again will now be seen for its significance. -contestshipping- xMayXDrewONE-SHOTx


_**SIGNIFICANCE**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-

-

-

May looked around the crowded streets of Lilycove. It was lined with various exhibits. One showed numerous paintings of pokemon and just about anything one could paint. She admired a painting of a Glaceon. It was beautiful. It stood proudly on a snowy mountain peak, snowflakes surrounding it. For a moment, May wondered who could have painted such a masterpiece but she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"May! Come on!" yelled Max, pulling his sister's arm. May giggled at his enthusiasm. But of course, it was to be expected. Ever since Max was a young boy, younger than he was now anyway, he had dreamed of participating in one of Lilycove's prestigious pokemon quiz bees. It was a quiz bee where only the most knowledgeable children could participate. Yes, _children_. May that child be a trainer, a breeder, a coordinator, or none of those at all, as long one met with the standards. This occurred annually along with various exhibits showing the product of the talents of gifted children.

"Calm down Max, we still have a lot of time before the competition starts." said May, still giggling.

"But I wanna see all the exhibits first." reasoned Max. May checked her watch.

"Well alright, let's go." said May. Max smiled before walking a few feet ahead of May. May shook her head before smiling softly. She followed him as he checked out the other exhibits. She was looking at some pokemon sculptures made of clay. They were all very detailed. One wouldn't readily believe that this was done by a child. Her attention was caught by a shock of green hair.

'_No way. It can't possibly be him could it?'_ thought May, shaking her head. Her mind has been invaded by images and memories of him lately and it was driving her up the wall! But May will be May and as stubborn as she was, she refused to believe her own heart.

As if he read her mind, Drew's eyes met hers for a moment before he flipped his hair. He approached her.

"Hey May, fancy meeting you here. What brings you here?" he greeted. May smiled.

"I could say the same to you. Max's a contestant for the quiz bee. What about you, what are you doing here?" asked May.

"One of my little sister's works is here." answered Drew. May stared at him in awe.

"Really? I didn't even know you had a sister." said May. As if by fate, someone called out to Drew.

"Big Bro!"

Both turned to see a little girl, around seven years of age running towards Drew. She had straight auburn hair that contrasted with Drew's. It was in two half pig tails and it reached mid-back. She wore a spring green spaghetti strapped dress under a white hoodie. She had emerald eyes just like Drew's. She latched onto Drew's arm and started tugging it lightly.

"Can we please go to the literary exhibit?" she asked, emerald orbs bright with anticipation. Then, she noticed May. She smiled brightly.

"Are you one of Drew's friends? I'm Denise, nice to meet you!" she chirped. May smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm May." introduced May. She laughed mentally.

'_She's nothing like Drew.'_ she noted. Then, Max came running.

"May, can we go there now?" asked Max, pointing towards the literary exhibit. May nodded.

"Why don't we all go together?" suggested Drew. May agreed. May noticed Denise staring at Max with curious eyes.

"Oh, by the way Max, this is Denise, Drew's sister." said May.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Max." greeted Max, extending his hand for her to shake. Denise looked at it for a moment before shaking it with a smile.

"Likewise." she responded. The four proceeded to the literary exhibit.

"Which one's yours?" asked Drew. Denise put a finger to her chin before spinning to check the poems and articles framed and hung. Her eyes brightened.

"That one." she chirped, pointing at a poem printed in red ink on a paper that seemed like parchment. It was in a beautiful and elegant frame. May, Max, and Drew came a little closer to read it.

_**SIGNIFICANCE OF A ROSE**_

_Every snowflake, every raindrop_

_Every firefly and dew drop_

_Each has something to convey_

_A secret message one has to say_

_Everything happens for a reason_

_Like the repeated change of seasons_

_But sadly many fail to see_

_The meaning of reality_

_For example take a rose_

_That one gives to one he knows_

_A silent message is conveyed_

_Something he wishes to relay_

_I suppose you need no explanation_

_For that otherwise menial action_

_Because for my big brother, Drew_

_A rose would mean 'I love you…'_

_ ~Denise Joy Hayden_

By the end of the poem, May and Drew were scarlet. Max nudged his sister teasingly as he smiled suggestively. Denise however remained oblivious.

"So how is it?" she asked expectantly. Max grinned.

"I for one liked it. I think you really captured the essence of reality." commented Max, sniggering. Denise beamed.

"Thanks!" she chirped. Both coordinators were silently scarlet. Drew cleared his throat.

"M-Max, we should uh, g-go… The quiz bee's gonna start soon…" stammered May, pushing Max away. Max's jaw dropped.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late! Hey Drew! Denise! Come to the quiz show okay?!" yelled Max as he was running as he waved goodbye. May glanced quickly at Drew before running after him.

"I-I'll see you l-later!" she stammered as she left.

"Okay!" yelled Denise, waving. She stared at Drew curiously before she poked his arm.

"Big bro?" she asked, poking him over and over again. Drew finally regained his senses. He sighed and then he flipped his hair.

"Let's go Denise." he stated bluntly, taking her hand.

"Where?" she asked.

"To a garden." he replied. This slightly perplexed the child but she followed her brother obediently. Then, the image blurred and faded as a new one replaced it. It was an image of May sitting under a tree, staring up at the crescent moon. The bee ended a few moments ago and Max emerged as the second place winner. Sure it wasn't first place but Max was ecstatic. She didn't see any of the Haydens there though.

'_I wonder what Drew's doing? And what was with that poem? A coincidence? A set up?'_ wondered May.

"The poem wasn't a set up if that's what you're wondering."

May jumped in fright.

"Drew!" she yelled in surprise. She glared as her cheeks heated up.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!!!!!" she complained. Drew chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Here." he said, offering her a rose. May stared at it as she grew redder by the second. Drew's eyes met hers.

"It wasn't a coincidence May. What the poem said was true. I love you." he said, coming closer. May stared at Drew, awestruck. A cool gust of wind blew as the two stood in silence, locked in each other's gaze.

"Likewise…" murmured May subconsciously.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Drew.

"I said…I love you too…" she said again, still staring at him. Uncharacteristically, Drew smiled fondly at her.

"I'm glad to hear that you do." he said, cupping her chin and tilting her head. And just like that, both shared their first kiss as the fireworks lit up the dark cloudless sky.

**-**

**-**

**-**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-

-

-

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
